1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an image forming system and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image forming system that includes a PC (Personal Computer), a server and a printer connected to a LAN (Local Area Network), the PC generates a print job including a user name and a password in cooperation with the printer driver installed to the PC. Then the PC transmits the print job to the server. Then the printer executes user authentication (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-190372).
In a conventional cloud print system that includes a client terminal, a server and a printer, the client terminal transmits an instruction concerning printing to the server. Then the server transmits a print job to the printer. Then the printer executes printing processing based on the print job (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-146465).
However, in such conventional techniques, a convenience is low.